<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best shade of grey by sassynosubete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690030">best shade of grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynosubete/pseuds/sassynosubete'>sassynosubete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexual Blaine Anderson, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynosubete/pseuds/sassynosubete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things you need to know about Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best shade of grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this tweet (https://twitter.com/Virtual1nstinct/status/1289615050274037760?s=20) and couldn't stop thinking about college student Blaine wearing them. So I wrote about it. Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, I <em>looove</em> maths.”</p>
<p>Blaine sighed happily meanwhile Jeff and Nick facepalmed in the corner. Blaine just shrugged and continued to solve problems till he heard the door knock.</p>
<p>"Hey nerds! Wes is waiting outside, let's go!" David called for them. Pulling Blaine's sweatshirt's sleeve, Jeff muttered "C'mon, <em>nerd</em>” and dragged him outside. Wes was waiting in his <em>hot </em>sports car, Nick whistled and caressed the car.</p>
<p>“If this car were a person, I would make love to them.” He made smooching noises to support his point, Jeff reached and hit back of his head.</p>
<p>“You would make love to transformers, we get it.” Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, sitting next to him. Nick put his arm around Jeff and whispered something in his ear and they giggled. David went around the car, sat shotgun. Blaine was just standing right there, in his red booty shorts and <em>algebra trigonometry</em> sweatshirt, looking at his dumb friends.</p>
<p>“I have assignments due Monday and my outfit is not appropriate for a party so <em>goodbye</em>.” Blaine quickly spoke and turned to leave. Clicking his tongue, Wes grabbed Blaine's wrist and stopped him.</p>
<p>“If you don’t jump into the backseat, I won’t give you my lab notes.” Wes smirked and there was a glint in his eyes, Blaine could swear that he saw the Devil for a second.</p>
<p>Blaine gasped. “You wouldn’t <em>dare.”</em></p>
<p>Wes kept the sweet but deadly smile on his face and gave him <em>the look. “Try me.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In the end, Blaine sat next to the love birds, he was going to a party in his booty shorts because his best friend threatened him with lecture notes.</p>
<p>He hated his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m not gay but <em>damn, </em>he can get it.”</p>
<p>Wes pointed out the hottest guy Blaine has ever seen. Blaine was drinking his third beer, he could feel the buzz under his skin. He watched the guy shamelessly, let himself enjoy the view. He was wearing a white shirt, it was wet, clinging to his marble skin. Blaine could swear that the guy's six-pack was visible through his wet shirt, Blaine sighed dreamily. The shirt was tight around his chest, hugging his shoulders like it was about to rip, Blaine forced himself to focus on his collarbones otherwise he was going to question the reality and probability of creation of someone this perfect.<em>"He could probably lift me like I weigh nothing”</em> Blaine let himself daydream and when he looked at his face, their eyes meet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was wearing eyeliner.</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. Was it green? Maybe grey? Blaine was tipsy but he was seeing him so clear. Everything else was blurry, except <em>him. </em>He also had some girls around him, they were laughing at something but he kept looking at Blaine, there was a smile playing around lips and then he <em>winked</em>.</p>
<p>Wes slapped his back, laughing. “Go, get him <em>Warbler</em>.”</p>
<p>Blaine was suddenly aware of his attire, his <em>fucking algebra trigonometry sweatshirt</em>, and<em> red booty shorts</em> which has “<strong>CEASELESS WATCHER, TURN YOUR GAZE UPON THIS WRETCHED THING</strong>” written on the back. However, Blaine had enough of tipsy courage and walked right to the guy and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Yeah, Blaine had absolutely no game.</p>
<p>The girls clinging to the hot guy looked at Blaine like he was an alien. Blaine was too hot, <em><strong>not</strong> sexually hot</em>, just hot and nervous. However, he was wearing nothing underneath so he couldn't take his sweater off. One of the girls was looking at him like he was a sheep in front of a wolf pack and Blaine tried his hardest to not run.</p>
<p>“I’m Kurt.” The guy had an angelic voice too. <em>Ugh</em>. The guy, <em>Kurt</em>, was eyeing his outfit and his smile was even bigger now. “Cool outfit.”</p>
<p>Blaine sighed. "I was threatened to come to this party."</p>
<p>Kurt lifted an eyebrow and Blaine wanted to slap himself for being a weirdo but then Kurt grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Can I threaten you to dance with me?” He was smiling mischievously and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah</em>. Yeah, you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine was trying to open his dorm room's door but couldn’t keep the key straight. Haha, <em>of course he couldn't</em>. Blaine giggled at himself then felt Kurt’s body behind him. Kurt put his head on his shoulder because he was taller than Blaine and he could do that. Blaine nearly dropped the keys.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s <em>wretched</em>.” Kurt whispered into his ear and Blaine’s mind went blank for a second. A few seconds later, he remembered his booty shorts. <em>Oh God</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Kuuuurt</em>." He groaned as the door opened and he let them both in. Kurt snickered and followed him inside. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as Kurt went straight to bed and lay down on it. He lifted himself on his elbows, never taking his eyes off Blaine. Kurt looked so good on his bed. He looked <em>so right</em>. Blaine wanted to jump next to him and cuddle him to death<em>, okay maybe not to death</em>, but like an octopus. He wanted Kurt to be something permanent in his life, he wanted to give <em>this</em> a chance and it’s been too long, <em>too long</em> since he felt this way.</p>
<p>Maybe he could have someone to come home to.</p>
<p>Still, he didn’t want to take off his clothes. He didn’t want to have sex with the hottest man he has ever seen. He was right there, on his bed and the sexiest thing Blaine wanted to do was to smooch him.</p>
<p>So he told Kurt.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have sex with you.” Kurt blinked a few times and lifted an eyebrow. Blaine felt pressure to continue.</p>
<p>“Like, I’m not saying <em>never</em>. I did. I mean, I had sex before. It wasn’t <em>that great</em>. It’s not something I crave like others. I like touching people, I like affection but... Not that.” Blaine had to take a deep breath to calm himself.</p>
<p>“That’s why masturbation exists, you know?” He laughed awkwardly and his hands moved in the most stupid way possible.<em> Ugh</em>.</p>
<p>Kurt straightened up and patted the place on the bed next to him. Blaine moved slowly and sat next to him.</p>
<p>No one spoke for a second.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy tonight?” Kurt turned to him and waited for Blaine’s answer. Blaine nodded so fast, he got dizzy for a second. Kurt danced with him all night and they drank those sweet pink cocktails while talking about their lives. Did Blaine enjoy tonight? Hell, he <em>loved </em>it. Kurt smiled and held Blaine’s hand in his, his thumb caressed Blaine’s knuckles lightly.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Kurt whispered and he sounded so desperate. Blaine didn’t talk, he just grabbed Kurt’s collar and kissed him.</p>
<p>Kurt stayed with him that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And many others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>